


Tongue

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Padfoot is a playful pup.





	Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 18 of Promptember 2019

“Eeyuch!” Remus swatted at the big black dog nuzzling at his chin. “Padfoot, no, get off.” He shoved his friend aside, boiling with annoyance and laughter simultaneously. 

The dog sat back with a huff and cocked his head, looking at Remus as if to say ‘since when do you not want my tongue all over you? Silly Remus.’ As his large tail thumped upon the ground, it began to wag side to side. His ears perked up and muzzle twitched. One second. Two. Three. And then he leapt. 

Knocking Remus onto his back, the dog pinned Remus to the ground. Remus howled with laughter as the dog’s tongue covered his face, chin, and neck with slobbery kisses. Remus tried to push the dog away, but it was fast and playful, soft fur slipping against Remus’ hand, warm head butting his arm out of the way to lick Remus from a different direction. No defensive moves could withstand the dog’s evasive maneuvers. 

Without warning the dog pulled back. Tail still wagging, head held high it ran off as if it had spotted a squirrel to chase. Remus watched it disappear around the corner of the Gryffindor Quidditch team locker room building. Just a few seconds later, Sirius Black emerged from behind the building, walking with his normal swagger and looking distinctly rumpled. His shirt was half unbuttoned and half untucked, his hair was as messy as James’, and his tie was hanging not around his neck but through the belt loops of his trousers. 

He walked over to Remus and flopped down beside him. He rolled over onto his back and waggled his black eyebrows suggestively. 

“I’m not petting your belly.”

Sirius pouted and whimpered.

Remus sighed through his nose. “Yeah, all right then.” He reached over and rubbed Sirius’ tummy, untucking the white dress shirt in the process so at least both sides matched now. Peter and James thought this was just some holdover from the animagus spell, but the thing was that Remus had been petting Sirius long before the three of them had even thought of attempting the transformation. This wasn’t just Padfoot; it was Sirius. It was so very Sirius. “I’ll do this for you as long as you don’t lick me.” 

Sirius cocked his head. “Since when do you not want my tongue all over you?”

Laughing out loud, Remus lay back in the cool grass. His hand lay on Sirius’ chest, stroking lazily, but his eyes stayed fixed on Sirius’ face, soaking up the pleasure found in the expression.


End file.
